The invention relates to a coupling for fixedly but releasably connecting a driver shaft to a driven shaft, for instance a motor shaft to a pump shaft.
The coupling to which the invention pertains is of the type adapted to fixedly secure the two shafts to each other in alignment, and to allow the disassembling of the coupling in order to disconnect the shafts. The coupling of this type is used in applications where disconnection of an otherwise solid shaft train is required. A typical example is a motor driven pump, where replacement of seals or other maintenance operations are periodically required. The coupling is not to be confused with flexible couplings adapted to accommodate certain misalignment between the driving and driven shaft without substantially impairing the transmission of torque between the two.